Resfriados y Lanzadores
by CriXarBetta
Summary: Eli tiene un resfriado. Trixie es su "enfermera" temporal. Nada del otro mundo, y medio cursi al final. Mi primer fic de esta serie. ElixTrixie o Elixie, XD. ¿Deberia tener continuación? Comenten.
1. Chapter 1

-Te lo dije, soy la reina del Arcade. Nadie puede vencerme.- Trixie entro a la guarida con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Detras suyo, el gran Troll caminaba cabizbajo.

-Aun no lo entiendo, como pudiste dispararme si tu mega-misil de plasma estaba descargado?

-Si consigues puntos extras, puedes acceder a la recarga de emergencia. Es un truco viejo.

-Mmmm, lo tendre en cuenta para la proxima.- Encontraron a Pronto en la cocina.

- Que haces?

-Ah, Pronto desperto hoy con mucha inspiracion culinaria...-dijo mientras revolvia en un tazon una misteriosa sustancia mitad verde y mitad naranja.

- Y eso vamos a comer?- pregunto Kord.

-Asi es.

-De acuerdo... quien vota por pedir una pizza?- sugirio la pelirija. Entre chillidos y saltos, las babosas mostraron su aprobacion a la opcion. El troll tambien asintio.

-Bueno, y que se supone que haga con todo este guisado? Eli y yo no podemos comerlo todo.

-Hablando de Eli, donde esta?- pregunto la chica.

-Si, no lo vi cuando entramos.

-No se preocupen, de seguro esta durmiendo. No lo he oido como en una hora.

- Y no has ido a verlo?

-No hay necesidad, seguro esta bien.

-Como sea. Trixie, pediras la pizza?

-Hazlo tu, yo voy a buscar a Eli.- dijo ella subiendo hacia el segundo piso. Ya arriba encontro a Berpy frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Eli. No hacia nada, solo estaba alli, mirandola.

-Berpy, que pasa? Donde esta Eli?- la babosa la sen'alo ansiosa hacia la puerta. Trixie se acerco y la abrio lentamente.  
Vio a chico recostado en su cama, con cobijas encima pese a que hacia bastante calor, y parecia estar temblando.- Eli?

- Trixie! Hola, como les fue?

-Bueno, le di una paliza a Kord en el Arcade. Que haces aqui arriba?- ella entro.

-Comenzo a dolerme la cabeza hace un rato, pense que dormir un poco lo arreglaria.

-Que mal, crees que estes resfriado?- dijo acercandose.

-No lo se.

-Dejame ver...- se sento en la orilla de la cama y corrio su cabello hacia un lado, para poder medir la temperatura de su frente. Eli desvio la mirada y comenzo a sonrojarse un poco.- Tienes algo de fiebre. Traere una toalla.- dijo saliendo. Bajo a buscar en la sala. Una vez que la encontro, fue a la cocina por algo de hielo.

- Para que es eso?- pregunto Kord.

-Eli esta enfermo. Tal vez con una toalla humeda pueda bajar su temperatura.

-Que mal. Ire a verlo...- Kord subio y se encontro con lo mismo que Trixie.- Amigo, estas bien?

- Que? Ah, hola Kord.

-Oye, en serio luces mal.

-Gracias, eso me hace sentirme mucho mejor.- dijo en forma sarcastica.

-Lo siento. Trixie es mejor animando a las personas que yo.

-Si...- dijo un poco somnoliento.

-Aja.

- Que?

-Nada, es solo que hace un tiempo he notado que tienes una especie de reacciones extran'as cuando estas cerca de Trixie.

- Que? No, no se de que hablas.

-Oye, no te conozco de hace mucho tiempo, pero se cuando algo te pone nervioso. Te comportas inquieto cada vez que estas cerca de ella o alguien la menciona. Asi que te preguntare esto solo una vez, y confio en que me diras la verdad a la primera.

- Decirte que?

- Estas interesado en Trixie?

-Pffh, que? Yo... interesado en ella? No, eso es... ridiculo.

- Te he dicho ya que eres un terrible mentiroso?

-Si, creo que lo mencionaste una vez.- Kord lo miro con una cara acusadora.- Bien, si me intereso en ella, pero solo un poco.

- Lo sabia!

-Pero no le diras a nadie, y menos a ella, cierto?

-Ja, yo en tu lugar no me preocuparia por eso. Tu mismo te delataras con el tiempo...

-Ya veremos...- El joven Shane sonaba bastante confiado, sin sospechar que la mitad de su arsenal de babosas habia escuchado toda la conversacion y se disponian a intervenir.

-Y dime, cuando empezo todo?- Kord parecia una adolescente chismosa con sus preguntas.

-La verdad, ni idea. Pero siempre la he visto como una chica especial.- su cara cambio completamente cuando comenzo a hablar,  
aunque su voz sonaba ronca por su condicion.

- Y has pensado en, ya sabes, invitarla a salir o algo?

-Un par de veces, pero no si aceptaria.

-Uno nunca sabe, tal vez Trixie acepte

- Tal vez yo acepte que?- Ambos se asustaron al ver a la chica peliroja en la puerta.

- Trixie! Hace cuando estas alli?

-Vengo llegando, de que hablaban?

-Nada.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Claaaaaro... Kord, Pronto te necesita abajo. Parece que volvio a descomponer el microondas.

- Que? Otra vez?- pregunto el troll alterado, mientras descendia corriendo las escaleras.

-Pronto podra ser un gran rastreador, pero no posee habilidades culinarias.- bromeo Eli. Trixie se rio.

-Tienes razon. Ahora, vamos a ver si esto funciona...- lo empujo un poco hacia atras indicandole que volviera a recostarse,  
a lo que obedecio sin reclamar. Trixie doblo la toalla y la coloco en su frente. Eli se estremecio.

-Auch.

- Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que esta demasiado frio.

-Ese es el punto. Es para bajar tu temperatura.

-Cierto.- Eli prefirio callar mientras ella volvia a acomodar la tela. Ahora que Kord lo habia hecho enterarse de una vez lo que sentia por ella, le era dificil tener sentido en lo que decia.

-Creo que tendras que evitar los duelos al menos una semana, de lo contrario no mejoraras.

-Como diga, doctora.

-Gracioso. Pero es enserio.

-Bien, nada de duelos. Entendido. Algo mas?

-Sip, no puedes tomar bebidas frias, tienes que dormir bastante y tomar mucha agua.

-De acuerdo.- hablaron alli un rato de temas sin importancia: babosas malvadas, las mecas, videojuegos, la ultima mision, en fin, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Eli comprendia cada vez mas que era lo que le atraia de ella. Bastaba con oirla hablar para darse cuenta de que era una gran estratega y una lanzadora con corazon. Basicamente fue Trixie quien hablo mas. Eli se resignaba solo a escucharla, poniendo cada vez mas cara de enamorado. De repente, el dolor de cabeza volvio, obligandolo a entrecerrar los ojos.

-Eli, que te pasa?

-No, nada.

-No mientas. Se te nota que algo esta molestandote.

-Es el resfriado. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Otra vez? Que mal. Sera mejor que duermas un poco.

-No.- Eli no queria que aquella conversacion terminara.- Estoy bien.

-Eli, estas enfermo. No es momento de discutir.- El no queria discutir con ella, asi que, muy sumiso, se recosto de nuevo.  
Trixie se puso de pie y con cuidado lo cubrio con las sabanas.- Duerme algunas horas, te sentiras mejor al despertar, creeme.

-Seguro.- Estaba por salir de la habitacion, pero justo antes de carrar la puerta, volteo una vez mas hacia el Shane. Sonrio y sin decir nada, se acerco lentamente. Aun con sus ojos cerrados, Eli sabia que seguia ahi. Sonrio por dentro cuando percibio su mano sobre su hombro y sintio una sensacion de cercania, como si ella respirase cerca de su rostro. Su corazon se detuvo por un momento cuando sintio un calido beso en su mejilla izquierda y escucho como Trixie solto una risilla al verlo sonrojarse "dormido". Kord tenia razon, el mismo se delataba.

Finalmente Trixie se retiro, dejando al chico con un sentimiento de felicidad mientras se quedaba dormido.

Primera historia de BajoTerra! No pense que seria tan diferente a escribir una historia de Iron Man, Aventuras de Hierro,  
pero bueno, hipotesis comprobada. Espero les guste. Mi hermana dice que soy medio cuersi, pero yo soy feliz asi, ademas, quien me culparia por enamorarme de una parejas tan linda como estos dos lanzadores? Mi primer fic de EliXie (se me ocurrio este nombre, que piensan?) Por favor, dejen un comentario. 


	2. ¡¡¡Nuevo Fic!

Para los que me solicitaron segundo capitulo de esta historia, me complace decirles que si va a haber, pero no como segundo capitlo, sino como otro fic. Como se llama? Sera sorpresa. Muchas gracias por su apoyo con los fics de esta serie, esperen el segundo capitulo de Quein es Eli? pronto.  
Una cosita mas: Guest, podrias hacerte una cuenta aca? Me gustaria hablar contigo. :) 


End file.
